uniteduhcfandomcom-20200213-history
United UHC Season 2
United UHC Season 2 consisted (tba) episodes; it premiered on April 22, 2017 and ended on tba. This season debuted 13 new participants with the return of 12 veterans, raising the roster to 25 participants. This season includes players from a whole range of Minecraft communities such as the remains of The Cube, Hypixel players and so on, which have come together to form one big UHC. Production This season was a rigged teams of 5 (To5) season with moles meaning that originally there are 5 teams of 5, with a 'mole' being chosen at the start of episode 2. The Moles are one team and can communicate with each other, trying to take out the other players. The normal players try to find out who the mole is on their team and kill them. The final remaining team wins, it can either be a normal team or the secret mole team. Moles also have the ability to choose from 1 kit when chosen, it can range from a diamond sword to an end portal to trap their teammates. The season was CutClean and was hosted by the Ultra Network. The intro was produced by FinsGraphics. The season was organised by xNestorio and episodes were uploaded every other day starting February 5th, 2017 and ended once a final winner has been chosen. Episodes TBA Participants *New participants tba. Summary "He's the mole!" Team 4 was not off to a great start as after losing their teammate lolitsalex to a creeper, SamitoD quickly framed Alex to be the mole to hide himself. As tensions rose between teammates, Mydoeza finally blew it for himself, when he tried trapping Nikolai in an end portal, instead trapping Etoiles instead. Mydoeza frantically dipped when he realized he missed, his former teammates in chase. After trying to get high-ground and started shooting at Nikolai, Mydoeza was slain by Nikolai. Unfortunately, Etoiles couldn't make it out of the End, and was left to fall a hard fall by the Ender Dragon. "Sub to Defib" The second mole to break his cover, Defib, had brainwashed his team to build skybases at 0,0. Landon, not fully convinced with the fact that he might be skybasing with the mole that might kill him, built a separate skybase from his teammates. His decision was smart, as, for a trust test, Defib got his teammates to place their water to form a water source. With his teammates no longer with water to soften their fall, Defib pulled out his secret weapon, his Knockback 1 sword. Comboing Wildx and BenMascott off the skybase, TapL soon realized Defib was the mole. But unfortunately for him, Defib had the wall which meant he no knockback, TapL was launched off the edge, looking up to see the words written out as, 'Sub to Defib' from blocks in the air that Defib had built. Tension A good mole convinces his team that he/she isn't the mole. Exactly what xNestorio of Team 1 was trying to achieve, instead framing dedreviil. His team agreed on an attack word that they didn't tell ded, and so they attacked the innocent ded, Tylarzz snagging the kill on his own teammate. After the situation of mistakenly interpreting ded as the mole, Team 1 was left on edge. They managed to scout out Landon, the lone-survivor of Team 3 after Defib's betrayal, hanging out in his skybase. Likely for them, and for Landon, Defib had returned to see what was left of the skybase. Team 1 chased Defib down, who was slain by Tylarzz after a wild goose chase. This impacted on Nestor as this was another one of his mole-teammates down... In Team 2, Graser was certain that Tom, or SuchSpeed was the mole. It was pretty convincing due to SuchSpeed caving the whole time the rest of Team 2 was executing a trust test. Perfect for Masant, Team 2's mole. After getting into a fight with Team 4 and escaping them when the border shifted, Masant betrayed his team by killing Zyper. Blood Bath With the chaos of the fight between Nikolai and xNestorio, another mole, SamitoD, falls to Nikolai in a branch off battle. Meanwhile of this, LandonMC, the lone survivor, was building a skybase, trying to shoot at anyone who comes near. At this point, nearly every team was at 0,0, ready to battle. ShadowApples branches off in yet another fight, killing off Mentally. The unprepared Masant was chased by xNestorio and friends into a corner, and killed. xNestorio was pressured even more, in realization that he helped kill his last mole teammate. The kill goes to Tylarzz. As the season slowly began to be more like a FFA with very few teams left, SuchSpeed got in a scuffle with Stimpay, ultimately killing him. The battle with the two teams continued, with xNestorio's godlike bow shots on _ShadowApples. Betrayal After losing his final teammate, Fukano, Nikolai had nothing else left to do other than fight to the very end. Nikolai hammered Team 1, sneaking up on PrivateFearless and back-stabbed him multiple times, taking him out. Tylarzz, Nestorio and Grapeapplesauce did not let Nikolai get away, chasing him into a cave where Nestorio had to made a crucial decision, to betray his team.. or not? After climbing out of the cave, Nestorio needed to get his team to trust him. He gave them a few gapples before message Nikolai, "go for one, I kill the other". Nestorio launched his attack on an extremely suprised Tylarzz who shouted out, "He's the mole, Nestor's the mole!", Nestorio replying back, "No! No! It's a glitch!" . Nikolai who was equal as confused, hammer Grape, before switching targets to Tylarrzz. Grape who was asking who's the mole was replied by both Nestor and Dawson that the other was the mole, before being chased down by Nikolai, closing off his season, with the question of Tylarrzz or Nestor being the mole now being invalid. Nestorio, now teamless engaged with Nikolai, before backing out. Tylarrzz was quickly clean-ed up by SuchSpeed, Graser nagging the one-tap kill. The Finale Elimination Kills Table Trivia * Huahwi couldn't make it due to his server being made public that recording day. ** This meant that Huahwi couldn't defend his champion title from last season, this season. * Ginger couldn't make it due to being in Seattle at the time. * There was a United UHC season 2 before this one, but it encountered a problem mid-game, and was unplayable. Many players like Huahwi, BiboyQG, and Technoblade were a part of this UHC. * Nikolai drew first blood against Mydoeza. * Defib managed to score 3 kills in under 5 seconds. (WildX, BenMascott, TapL). * Defib wrote 'Sub to Defib' in the sky, possibly planned to be the last thing his victims see when he knocked them off. * Defib and Masant were the only moles to kill one or more of their teammates. * Landon spent most of Episode 4, all of Episode 5 and Episode 6 in a skybase. * Mydoeza missed his attempt to send ZMCNikolai to the End, instead sending Etoiles. * Etoiles is the first player in United UHC history to go to the End. * Nestorio was teamed up with PrivateFearless, Tylarzz and dedreviil, all of which he killed last season. ** He was also teamed up with Grapeapplesauce who he fought with last season. ** Nestorio managed to deal damage to all of these, except PrivateFearless. ** Even though he tried to kill his teammates, Tylarrzz, Grapeapplesauce and dedreviil, he did not suceed in killing any of them. * Tylarzz was the only one to kill his own teammate when he or ded wasn't the mole. * Nestorio was the final mole alive. * Graser and SuchSpeed were the only team to make it to the top 5. * More than half the deaths in this season were in Episode 5. * No one had healing for the final fights. Gallary TBA |} Category:UHC Season